


纯白

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara
Summary: 婚后出轨





	纯白

**Author's Note:**

> 婚后出轨

。

李泰容在凌晨3点半因为噩梦惊醒，窗外还是黑乎乎的。床头的精油灯吨吨吐着气，一点点微光，他顺着右手边摸去，令人安心的人体温度。

“怎么醒了？睡不好？”

“嗯。心里总是不踏实。”

金道英慢慢坐起身来，伸手拉亮了床头灯，昏黄的光线让两人都眯住了眼睛。

他让李泰容半靠在他怀里，撩开他遮住脸颊的卷发亲他的脸。

“别怕，是噩梦而已。”

李泰容困倦至极地应了一声。金道英想熄灭灯让他再睡会，但李泰容说他想起床了。

“1点多才睡，电车是6点的吧？再躺躺。”昨天晚上也应该累坏了。

毕竟，两个人很久没有见面了。昨天做得很过分。

“不想睡。”李泰容压坐在他的胯部，手伸进他的睡衣里面，“陪我。” 眼睛都睁不开的人嘟着嘴这么说。金道英感到无奈，“好。”

仔细听还能听到夏虫的叫声，寂静的县城，是两个人秘密约会的基地。比起昨晚的疯狂，这一次的性爱温柔得多，金道英脱掉他白色的睡衣，李泰容很瘦，平坦的小腹下面什么也没有穿，被脱掉衣服以后就乖乖分开了自己的腿。

“轻一点，让我舒服，不要留下痕迹。”李泰容说，金道英去亲他，不让他接着说话。两个人就借着一点光紧紧抱在一起。金道英埋在他的肩窝深深呼了一口气，把李泰容弄得很痒，他笑着问，“你干嘛，很痒，别弄了。”金道英又故意吹气，搞得他禁不住叫出声来。

“嘘，”金道英说，“可能有人在听。”

李泰容打他，“瞎说有意思吗，听得都没有兴致。”

两人很习惯这种偷情模式。

金道英把空调关掉，把李泰容扶起来撑在床上，从后面进入他。衬衫的摆尾被撩上去，金道英摸他汗津津的后腰，一直顺道尾骨，然后又不慌不忙开始动作。

“喂，金道英，”

“干嘛？”

“我们之间没有过海誓山盟。”

“……所以？”

“所以就这样了吗？”

“啊，那种话，要说多少也可以，你想听吗？”

“想听，但是，”

“嗯，但是，但是你也不想骗自己吧？”

“嗯。”

“李泰容，就这样纠缠一生不好吗？谁也不会伤害到谁。”

“想让我说好的话，说出来也是言不由衷。”

“嗯。这样就够了。”

金道英草率地在他体内射了出来，拉着李泰容跌回床上。

“去洗澡吗？”

“先躺会。”两个人粘粘的大腿缠在一块，稍微分开好像都能带出丝来，滑腻的胸膛起伏着，过了一会才平静下来。

“和他做吗？最近。”

“不然呢，新婚，我还能拒绝他吗。”

“也是。”金道英拧他的胳膊。

“嫉妒？”

“也不。”金道英说，“反正，我比他更先拥有你。”

李泰容哼笑，“无耻。”静了好一会，又突然冷冰冰地说，“我们这样好奇怪。”

“从一开始就很奇怪了，这些事情。”

李泰容想，他结婚结得稀里糊涂，抛弃相爱五年的男友，突然爱上金道英，也是稀里糊涂，他们决定保持恋爱关系，也是稀里糊涂。

“结婚前夕爱上别的男人，还是蒙混着要和人结婚。”

“那个时候说什么都来不及了。”

“突然的一见钟情，对吧。”

“没遇见你就好了。”李泰容说。两个人做了非常荒唐的事情。在写请柬的时候擅自加上了金道英的名字，男友第一次听说这人，他也只是含糊地说，是一个好久没见过的远亲。

金道英发短信和他说，真过分啊李泰容，给我发你的婚礼请柬。

李泰容回他，有勇气的话，来婚礼上带走我吧，金道英。

 

“我对现状没有不满。”金道英拿手指捋他的头发。“明明你也总是想要。他不能满足你吗。小可怜。”

李泰容靠在他胸口说，没有人比得上你。

“少点抱怨吧。对生活。”金道英说。

天开始朦朦亮，听到外面的鸟叫，就证明新的一天已经来了。李泰容慢慢爬起来，起身去洗澡。过了一会，金道英跟着进去，把喷头打开，用冷水冲走燥热，两人又在花洒下接吻。

“下星期……要和他去度假。”

“真好啊。我也想去。”

“下回一起去吧？我请年假。和他说去出差。”

“嗯。下一次见面是什么时候？”

“两周以后，吧。”

无聊的对话有一搭没一搭地进行，在天完全亮之前，两个人必须回到各自的轨道上去。

“那天一直在等你出来说，我反对。结果你没有。”

“太高看我了。你做不到的事，我也一样做不到。”

“我也没有不满。”李泰容说。“反正我们都得逞了。”

他们之间有比婚礼仪式更赤裸的实质。在更衣室等待更换婚纱的时候趁机进来的金道英。在自己的未婚夫在外面安排婚礼事宜的时候，比他未来的丈夫更早拥有了他。

随时可能被发现的杂货间，李泰容已经装扮完整，有点秀气的白色婚服，象征着婚姻的圣洁和皈依。

“不要出声，”金道英说，“然后，给我，好吗？”

李泰容吓得直哭，连连摇拒，金道英说，要结婚的人，不要哭。婚姻生活会不幸福的。

甚至连礼服都没有脱掉就被侵犯，到一半的时候金道英才停下来说，不愿意的话，就到这里好了。

然后李泰容就不再反抗。

金道英想，这算是堵上他所有勇气，人生中唯一会追求的“仪式感”了。比起在婚礼仪式上喊“我反对”，更需要勇气和恒心的一条路。

但是不是就不会太痛苦太难堪？ 

冷静下来过后，李泰容擦着眼泪嘲他“和纯情派比速度”，金道英不置可否，帮他整理好衣服，说，待会要笑，不然会被人看出来。李泰容说，我不傻，金道英，我知道应该怎么做。他整理好衣着到一丝不苟，转身出了更衣室。金道英在里头坐着，听李泰容渐渐走远的声音：“……很紧张就哭了一会……”

 

电车是相反的方向。

金道英在路口，捏了捏李泰容的手，松开，又把背包给他。

“不要太累了，都是黑眼圈。”

“你也是，最好按时吃饭哈，我至少还有人看着。”

“会让你更累的人吗？刚开荤的小子，不知轻重。”

李泰容吃吃笑，你不也一样，好意思说。

两人后头有赶路的上班族擦身而过，冰冷的街道和人情让他们一下子又清醒了。晨光熹微尚且没有热度，是适合分别的时候。

“下次见啦。”

“嗯，下次见。”

两个人头也不回，叉着口袋往反方向走。


End file.
